Scavenger Hunt
by ChelleBear
Summary: mischievous Jack and new kid Hiccup get paired up in a field trip and must complete a scavenger hunt.
**I don't own any of these characters,**

 **enjoy :)**

Excitement filled the air outside Burgess Elementary as an eager third grade class awaited their bus. "Okay class we have our field trip today!" beamed the very excited Mrs. Toothiana who was preparing to take her class to the annual Medieval Festival. "Remember kids to behave and everyone partner up!" The kids scampered to their friends and everyone was partnered up all except new kid Hiccup and trouble-maker Jack. While all the kids loved their classmate Jack anyone partnered with him always ended up in trouble, so for the past two field trips Jack was partnered with Tooth, until Hiccup came. _Great,_ thought Hiccup, he looked towards new friend Astrid hoping she would help but to his luck she was partnered with Snotlout. Astrid mouthed to him sorry and Hiccup gave her a small smile. _Great just my luck Fishlegs just had to be sick today_ thought Hiccup but then he made eye contact with the white haired devil. Jack noticed the partner less brunette and a mischievous smile spread across his face this was his chance and he wasn't going to miss it. "MRS. TOOTH! MRS. TOOTH! HICCUP DOESN"T HAVE A PARTNER! I CAN BE HIS PARTNER!" yelled the overeager white haired boy. Tooth was also aware of the situation but could she trust Jack to be alone, last time he got the class kicked out of the zoo since he tried to steal a penguin. "Jack I don't know maybe Hiccup can tag along with another group an- but Tooth was quickly cut off by the young white haired boy. "But a partner is two people! I'll listen I promise please Mrs. Tooth Please" He showed his bright blue puppy dog eyes and like most, Tooth couldn't say no. "Oh alright but behave Jackson." Jack happily nodded and skipped his way to Hiccup taking his hand in his "We are gonna have a great time Hic!" "y-yeah" _Great, just great I would rather be alone then partnered up with this trickster_.

The bus ride was only thirty minutes but to Hiccup it felt like ages. "Then Bunny was screaming his head off saying No Jack don't lick that, but I licked it anyway, hey that reminds me of this other time." Jack told Hiccup about one of his many adventures. Nodding his head Hiccup thought, _this guy doesn't stop talking does he_. Jack jumped off his seat and shook Hiccup arm "We're here! Come on Hic! North always takes me here I know it like the back of my hand! Hurry! Hic!" "Jackson settle down, you don't want me to tag along with you and Hiccup now do you?" asked tooth causing the young boy to quickly be silent. "Okay class many of you have already visited this festival but this isn't just about fun, you're assignment is to complete the scavenger hunt. Now does everyone have a copy?" All the children nodded excited to get off. "Okay we all know where to meet up? Alright go complete the hunt and have fun but don't eat too many sweets! We don't want cavities!" The children got off eager to see the festival. Hiccup looked around the festival and he was in awe, it was as if he was sent back in time, he saw knights, princesses and even his favorite dragons but the nice moment was ruined as Jack took Hiccups hand and dragged him in the opposite direction of the dragons. "Come on Hic, I know all the great food stands and rides we can go on!" "B-but Jack we need to do the scavenger hunt first" Jack stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at hiccup. Jack puts his hand in his hoodie pocket taking out a crumpled up piece of paper. Slowly unwrapping it Jack glances at the paper, "Hic, I know where everything is on this list, so we can have fun and then see all these boring things later okay. Wanna see me win a bunch of toys? Hey that reminds me of this one time" Hiccup was slowly getting frustrated "Jack, I don't care about your stupid stories! I just want to complete this scavenger hunt and get away from you to go see the dragons" Pain flashed through Jacks eyes and he released Hiccups hand "oh okay, follow me like I said I know where everything is" Hiccup felt a tremendous amount of guilt. "Jack?" The white haired boy kept walking only turning back to say "hurry up, let's get this over with" Jack kept being cold to Hiccup and Hiccup would rather have loud and mischievous trouble-maker Jack over this one.

Hiccup looked down at his list and saw they were already half way done. "Hey Jack, I actually like some of your stories" Jack eyes on his paper kept writing only replying "that's nice" "Hey Jack do you want to hear a story my dad told me about Vikings?" "No" "Do you want to take a break and go on a ride?" "No" "Do you want to go get some food?" "Look Hiccup, you don't have to be nice to me. You just think I'm annoying and a trouble maker like everyone else." Jack turned and started walking "come on hiccup the next thing is over here" Hiccup took a deep breath and replied firmly "No" Jack stopped and turned to look at hiccup while shrugging his shoulders replied with "Fine, not that I care. It's not like we are friends." Hiccup quick temper started to appear "Well I'm glad we aren't friends! You would make a horrible friend!" and with that Hiccup turned around and ran as far away from Jack. Jack stood there watching the young brunette slowly vanish within the crowd. Jack was about to run after him but Hiccup words kept replaying in his head and instead of running after Hiccup, Jack kept walking to complete the scavenger hunt.

Jack just needed five more questions and he would complete the scavenger hunt. As he was walking to the next location he saw at one of the booths a black green eyed dragon. _Didn't Hic want to see the Dragons_? Looking around Jack felt alone; he just wanted Hiccup to like him. "Jackson?" Jack looked up and saw Tooth. "Jack, where's Hiccup?" Jack beginning to panic looks around and notices a restroom "Hic is in the bathroom, but look at how much we got done!" Tooth grabbed Jacks paper and a big smile appears on her face "Wow Jack you two are almost done, I'm really proud of you Jack; you haven't caused any trouble and are almost done maybe Hiccups good for you." Jack smiled at his teacher "Yeah Hic and I make a great team!" "I'm glad and remember to meet up at the spot for lunch okay" "Okay!" Tooth soon left Jack and felt the guilt. _I should have ran after Hic. I need to find Hic._ With determination Jack stuffed the paper into his hoodie pocket and was about to search for Hiccup but first he needed an apology gift.

 _Stupid Jack with his stupid stories and his stupid white hair and sparkling blue eyes,_ thought Hiccup _Jack and his nice smile, I shouldn't have said his stories are stupid. I need to apologize but who cares we aren't friends but we could be._ Hiccup was soon out of breath and realized he was completely lost. Hiccup looked around hoping to see a familiar face; the fear was slowly creeping in on Hiccup. He felt the tears beginning to form in his eyes and he wished Jack was here, he needed to find Jack.

Jack was running as fast as he could, he was standing on tables and chairs hoping to see Hiccup. Jack started to call out his name but no response. Jack however didn't give up hope, he looked at the stuffed dragon he was holding giving him more determination to find Hiccup. Jack took off once again looking all around him until he spotted a familiar face. "ASTRID!" shouted Jack quickly getting the attention of the young girl. "Jack what are you doing here? Where's Hiccup?" "H-he's lost" "YOU LOST HICCUP!" Jack only nodded. "Hey don't get so mad Astrid, Hiccup's so small he's easy to lose" replied Snotlout. "So? They are partners! You don't lose your partner!" "Can you help me find him, please" both Astrid and snotlout exchanged glances "Of course Jack" replied Astrid "I guess" replied snotlout. The three kids took off looking for Hiccup but not before running into Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who so happened to be arguing. "Ruff! Tuff! Have you guys seen Hiccup" Both twin looked at snotlout "yeah, he was over there" replied Tuff "Crying like a little baby" replied Ruff. Both the twins began to laugh and Jack just ran. Jack ran until he saw a familiar brunette boy. "Hic!" The brown haired boy lifted his head. "Ja-" but Hiccup was tackled on the ground by the white haired boy. "I'm so sorry Hic. I won't tell anymore stories! Please forgive me" "Jack why are you apologizing? I was the one who was mean." "Yeah you were Hic" "Jack?" "Yes Hic?" "Can you get off me?" "oh sorry." Jack got off hiccup extending his hand to help him up. "Jack d-do you want to be friends?" Jacks face beamed "Of course Hic! We are gonna be the best of friends! I even got you a present best friend!" he happily gave Hiccup the dragon but due to all the running Jack did, the tail unfortunately ripped causing some stuffing to come out. "Oh Hic, I'm sorry I ruined it. You were right I do make a bad friend" "I-I love it" Green eyes, met blue and both boy gave each other a smile. "Are you guys going to kiss?" shouted Ruffnut "duh look at them" responded Tuffnut. "Come on guys we need to meet Mrs. Toothiana!" said Astrid getting every ones attention.

While everyone was boarding the bus Hiccup hugged his precious dragon. "Whatcha gonna name it Hic?" "Toothless" "toothless? Hey that reminds me of this one time, wait you don't think my stories are stupid right Hic?" shaking his head Hiccup followed Jack into the bus. Sitting down Hiccup looked at Jack "I would love to hear one of your stories" "Great Hic I have lots, and as my best friend you are gonna hear all of them and even be in some!" "I can't wait Jack" "Hic are we going to be best friends forever?" "friends forever Jack" "Promise?" "I promise" "You have to shake on it, grownups shake their hands when the make promises." Jack said while extending his hand. Hiccup lifted his hand and shook his new best friends hand. "Okay well here's my story!" Jack begun to tell Hiccup his story while both boys continued to hold each others hand.

The bus ride was only thirty minutes, but to Hiccup it went by too quick.


End file.
